Should've a long time ago
by ZanessaTroyellaHSM
Summary: Troy and Gabriella both love each other, but they don't fess up. What does it take for them to tell each other how they feel? Oneshot!


**Hey! This is my second one shot. I've had this idea forever and I finally put it together so hopefully you like it :) Please review! I would really appreciate your feedback!**

* * *

After the Twinkle Town Musical, Troy never asks Gabi out. They pretty much act like a couple and everyone knows how they feel about each other, except Troy and Gabriella. Gabi and Taylor are talking in Gabi's bedroom when Taylor brings up Troy.

"Gabi, when are you gonna realize that Troy loves you?"

"No, he doesn't Tay."

"Do you see the way he looks at you? All you have to do is walk into a room and everyone can see the sparkle in his eyes when he looks at you. He is head over heals for you!"

"We're best friends, Tay. He doesn't think of me that way."

"So, ever heard of more than just friends? Gabi, I know that you care about him much more than a friend and he feels the same. Think about it… you guys flirt all the time, he is always there for you night and day and he'll drop whatever he's doing to come see you. He will drop basketball and you know how much he loves basketball, not close to Chad but close enough." She smiles at her. "He'll do anything for you."

"I'm just always thinking that he'll never like me that. No matter I do."

"Well, he does. See what happens when you guys hang out tonight. Look, I gotta go meet Chad. We'll talk later, okay?" She walks out the door. Gabi lies down on her bed thinking about what Taylor said.

_Hmm maybe I will talk to him.._

* * *

Gabi is in her room waiting for Troy to climb up to her balcony, like he always does.

_Where is he? He would have called me if he something's up_

She calls his cell but there's no answer.

"Hmm… straight to voicemail"

Then, her cell rings. She picks it up quickly without looking at who it is.

"Troy?"

" No.. it's.. Chad"

"Hey, Chad. What's up? I thought you were with Taylor tonight"

"I am. Now we're at the hospital"

"Hospital?! What happened? Is she okay?"

No, Taylor's fine... it's Troy"

Her eyes grow wide and start to get teary eyed and asks slowly, afraid to hear the answer, "What's wrong with Troy?"

"He.. got into a car accident. He's still unconscious."

Whispers, "Oh no... I'll be right there"

Shocked, she closes her phone, grabs her car keys, and races out the front door.

On the way to the hospital, Gabi thinks about how much she cares about Troy. "I can't lose him... I just can't. Please let him be okay."

Gabi arrives at the hospital and runs in frantically. She sees Chad, Taylor, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton sitting down in a waiting area.

"Chad! Where is he? What's going on?"

"Gabi… He's stable, just not awake."

"What room?"

"404, down the hall on the left."

She runs down the hall to his room. When she gets there, she sees him lying there, almost helpless, visible scraps all over his arms and face.

She whispers, "Troy?" She goes over and holds his hand.

"Troy, you have to wake up. Please.. I.. Okay I need to tell you this.I.. I love you Troy. I'm sorry it took me so long to say it and that I waited until now while you're lying here but I guess now's a good a time as any. Troy, No one has ever made me feel the way that you do. You have to wake up for me and everyone else who loves you. I can't lose you, Troy." Kisses his forehead and brushes his hair from his eyes. "I do love you."

She sits by his bedside, with her head resting on his chest.

Suddenly, Troy starts to open his eyes. He opens them to see the face of beautiful girl he loves so much with her eyes closed. His hand reaches out to stroke her cheek.

"Brie.."

She opens her eyes slowly. She smiles when she sees that he's awake

"Troy!"

She brings herself up to hug him tightly.

"You're okay!"

He smiles "Yeah, I'm okay."

They look at each other, wide smiles on their faces.

"Gabi… I heard what you were saying to me."

Pauses, then whispers, "You did?"

Nods, smiles, "Yeah... and I have something to say back."

Seeing the smile on his face, she smiles back, "Yeah?"

Looks at her with love in his eyes "I love you, Gabriella. I should have told you a long time ago. I have ever since we met."

"I love you too, Troy." She places her hands on the sides his face and leans down to press a gentle kiss onto his lips. She pulls away and starts laughing.

"What's so funny?"

Smiles, "Our first kiss is when your lying in a hospital bed."

"Well if it got you to kiss me, I should've gotten in an accident a while ago." He smirks.

"Ha ha not funny. I'm just so glad that you're okay." Her face turns serious as she looks down at him. "Don't ever do that to me again."

"Okay. Now get down here."

She lies down with him on the bed; they smile and kiss, while Troy places his arms around her protectively.

After a minute, Troy wonders, "So... does this mean you're my girlfriend now?"

"Hmm… I guess so." Smiles up at him and kisses him gently.

Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, Chad, and Taylor enter the room and smile at them.

"Well, well... it's about time!" Chad exclaims. Taylor hits him "Ow!"

"Way to ruin the moment, Chad!"

They all laugh with Troy and Gabriella thinking how lucky they are that they are finally together and wonder that they should've told each other a long time ago.

* * *

**Review! :)**


End file.
